


Run

by Denxity



Category: Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Has an actual plot, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Sorry Not Sorry, goes very dark, watch this turn into a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denxity/pseuds/Denxity
Summary: Antonella was grieving her father's death. Unable to move her hands from her tearing eyes and her silent wails, her body was sweating from all the tears she shred and her hair caught to her body. Her pink rabbit was soaked, there was not a single day she missed her father. Wishing to herself that her father would wake up and tell her to 'cheer up Nellie-Nut' and she would beg merlin, Rowena Ravenclaw and the lonely death to bring back her father until she grew tired from sleepless nights.Her mother was in a state of shock, walking around the house as if she was a zombie herself while leaving her daughter to grieve by herself. Her mother would sweep the alley ways of Diagon alley and occasionally the main road, she stopped talking and slowly growing skinner by the second.Her brother Florence, was always the strong one. Working at the ice-cream parlour with a sign of only selling the ice cream flavours her father created. He managed to boost the money income and respectfully grieve his father in a more positive way. Something Antonella could never do.Will never do.
Relationships: Antonella Fortescue/James Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, female oc/James Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Antonella** "Nellie" Fortescue stretched her arms above her head which were still stiff and achingly sore after the endless amount of customers from the 'Mr Fortescue's day of creamery'; a three year running celebration for her father's death day.

It had been a long day, but the days were always long, especially when all witches and wizards were looking for a cold air conditioned parlour on a swelteringly hot day. A day of hot weather and an annual event even got her mother to get up and help serve the hungry wizards and witches.

And as much as Antonella loved the parlour it only made her sad, her father loved it with his life, the pictures on the wall of her father still made her sore. It had been three years since his death and Antonella only just turned eleven on the 7th of August.

Groaning as she got up, she walked over to the mirror to see her red hair was stuck to her forehead and her bags were darker than usual. She wanted to go back to bed and sleep, she doesn't need to get up for another hour. Her stomach growled, it was decided she would sneak food and rush back into her bed.

Walking into the quiet kitchen she sees when baked goods, her brother decided to bring more customers they would extend the parlour to also have a 'winter special' on her mother's talent with baked hot food such as pumpkin pasties and the always popular muggle sausage roll and meat lover pizza. Her mouth watered when Antonella saw the delicious new pasty her mother was making, it was a Asian inspired with a tasty seaweed flavoured dough and a mix of rice, teriyaki chicken and a pretty herb from her mother's garden and that was her secret recipe for all her backed goods.

Slowly and quietly she crept into the kitchen coming closer and closer to the pasty, her mind was edging her on for the delicious, delightful and divine pasty which was only a few centimetres away from her hand.

"Antonella!" cried her brother "what on earth are you trying to do?!" he laughed.

The lights were turned on to see Antonella crawling along the floor with the rug so no one could hear her take any steps.

"Pasty time?"

Antonella's Hogwarts arrived in the early hours of the day, her mother was thrilled and this was a good thing. Her mother was not an easy person to make happy –except for her father– and after he passed it was harder however, her brother being himself knew how to make the saddest witch to a rather happy one, occasionally you could mistake them on happy herbs or a drug.

Baking always made her happy and baking for her past lover made her a much more positive witch, she smiled and laughed at all the jokes her brother would say. She would willing take Antonella to the muggle world for shopping sprees and she would complement every person she sold to and get them to by another of her well known pasties. Although, Antonella knew she was so enthusiastic as it has been eleven years since the last child of the Fortescue was at Hogwarts.

"Oh my beautiful girl is going to Hogwarts! This is to be celebrated at once! Special deals and new upcoming cupcakes for my baby girls Hogwarts letter" her mother cried in enthusiasm. "Your brother got the inheritance of the shop and 10 gallons for his letter what would you like my precious sweet cheeks?"

Antonella smirked. "20 gallons and unlimited pasties for every odd day, like today August 21st." and thought for a second "Oh and you can't tell me off or put me in timeout for the rest of the holidays"

Her mother nodded in agreement and dashed into the kitchen making as many cupcakes with the icing 'Ani got her Hogwarts letter!" and the pasties requested by both customers and Antonella.

With the shop packed with the sudden 'specials' Antonella found herself serving customers rather than replenishing the ice cream tubes and baked goods. Many of the older wizards and witches knew who she was and was saying 'congratulations and tell your mother she is just a darling for making these pasties'. Many other children she knew from frequent visits gave gentle nods in saying 'hello'.

That is when she noticed a tall woman with her black hair pulled back into a bun and her face deadly white and her grey eyes looking around with her son who seems to be her age.

"Can I help you ma'am" she asked.

"What blood type are you" she questioned, "last I knew the Fortescue were pure-blood but they mixed themselves with the 'Australians' pure-blood"

Working so long at the Fortescue Ice- Parlour you can learn the heroic or extraordinary adventures of a wizard and witch and you can learn the dark side as well. You learn about blood purity and the debate about it, her father, mother and brother all tried protecting her from the darkness of racist wizards and witches but living in Diagon Alley were all types of Magical folk goes to in Britain it was physically impossible for Antonella not to know or understand the racism in the wizarding world.'

"Well yes, although those Australian witches and wizards do make a scrumptious pie which we have changed the meat from muggle beef to magical boar."

The women looked at her, impressed by the answer she whispered in her son ear to choose a baked good and an ice- cream and come back in a minute.

"Are you Ani?" she asked.

"Antonella, although I do prefer the name Andy. It makes you sound strong like a man with a feminine ring to it"

The older women smiled. "I have a niece called 'Andromeda' and she said the same thing about that name."

Excusing herself from the customer to relief a very anxious family of three she served them 3 pumpkin pasties and an ice-cream.

"3 gallon and 11 stickles"

The women looked in her purse to only have 2 gallons and 4 stickles and a knut, she looked at the boy sadly.

"I am sorry but could we put the ice-cream back and 1 pumpkin pasty" Antonella smirked, today was the day she couldn't get in trouble and she was going to take advantage of it.

The son must always be going to Hogwarts although he was challenging his mother of height –she wasn't a tall witch– and has a few nasty scars on his face. The father had a stern yet caring look in his eye, reminding her if her late father and the mother had one the sweetest smiles Antonella she witnesses in her life so far.

"No problem keep the money and the food, I can't get in trouble today cause' I got my Hogwarts letter today." Antonella winked.

Walking back over to the tall women with her son, the son had chosen a butterbeer 4 scope ice-cream and a halfy pasty which was a pumpkin pasty crossed an Australian meat pie. It was a common favourite among young wizards as the witches always chose either the sausage roll or the herbed pumpkin pasty.

"ahh" she sighed "the halfy is a gallon and 4 knuts and the ice-cream with 4 scopes is a small 2 gallons and 15 stickles" taking the time to calculate the total Antonella was given "3 gallons 15 stickles and 4 knuts, oh and the cupcakes over there will be free" she grinned while the women looked awfully confused.

"Your son has nice hair" she giggled, "and you ma'am has earned yourself a reward for best small talk today" she says this while shoving the cupcakes towards them.

"be a pal and don't buy the Asian inspired pasty" she whispered to the two, "I am a tad possessive over them"

The two was confused with the statement and quickly left the shop, Antonella laughed until she heard the tapping of her brother's foot behind her.

"Antonella" he sighed "what can we do with you" he smiled.

"Give me 5 gallons and I will not tell the customers I am possessive of the Asian inspired pasty."

Her brother laughed and passed her the 5 gallons he just received from the old man with a cane who came every day for 5 gallons and 2 knuts of food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diagon Alley had many secrets.** The whispers of evil and good and the family troubles are judged upon many others, using someone else's problem as a cover of their own. Antonella learnt the best way to stay out of trouble was not to go asking questions, questions always got you in trouble. But Antonella was always curious and tend to put her nose in other magical folks' problems.

The current gossip with the pure-bloods was the rise of a new lord who promised all unworthy of magic to be gone –well anyone who was or supported muggles– and the half-bloods either agreed, tried to get away from the debate or was against the new lord. New muggle-born witches and wizards was worried about being behind in magic or the older muggle-born was worried about the new lord.

August 30th was always a busy day for Diagon alley for 'last minute' supplies and this year was no exception, over hundreds of new witches and wizards looking for the correct caldron or the latest edition in 'The divinations of potential dates'.

Her mother and brother busy with the store it left Antonella to go and buy all her Hogwarts supplies on her own, she didn't mind it. It just meant more fun, no adult to tell her what to do.

Saying goodbye to her mother and brother she headed towards ' _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ ' and she could see the crowd was growing by the second. Madam Malkin and her mother both went to school together, she grew up calling her Aunt Malkin and every year since she was 9 she would help out on the busiest days of the year 'August 29th' and 'September 2nd' for all the forgotten clothes, special events such as Easter, valentine's day, and the special for her father.

Pushing through the crowd of rowdy children and pushy mothers she managed to get to her Aunt Malkin.

"Need help?" she questioned.

"Oh dear yes, Loraine couldn't make it... excuse me! Do not play inside... oh dear can you work on the cash please."

Antonella nodded and walked over to see a long line of witches and wizards wanting to pay for the new furnished robes. Selling Hogwarts first year robes to high official ministry robes which was kept at the back of the store, it had been a successful day. The rush was over and she watched them split to either Ollivanders or the ice- cream parlour.

"You need your own fitting missy!" she went looking though the sizes and threw it at her. Antonella stood there, waiting for instructions. "Go on and try it on, there is a family at the back so be polite!"

Antonella carried the robes and walked to the back of the store and saw a family of 4, all had red hair except for the mother and one of the daughters who had a sour face.

"Mummy, does this look okay?" asked the girl in the red.

Antonella minding her own business watch the parents look down at the girl in her black robes, she knew they must be a muggle family. After finally getting in her own she offered to help the girl button it up properly and explain why they use robes instead of normal –and cool– muggle clothes.

"You see, old people run the M.O.M – oh wait the M.O.M is the ministry of magic like a magically government yea? And since the old families are currently in control of everything apart from Hogwarts they get to choose a whole merlin lot of stuff and its shameful to wear muggle clothes if your part of the old families" Antonella realised she said too much, both parents were wide eyed at her, she smiled innocently.

"Although another reason is it gets deadly cold here as you would know, the cloaks warm you up!" The family nodded and hurried out of the shop after paying.

Walking in her uniform, she found no good reason to get out even when Aunt Malkin said she should get out of it. Wondering the streets of Diagon Alley she walked over to Flourish and Blotts, she always found the owner a bit unsettling. Quickly picking up all her books she carried them over to the ice- cream parlour, which was hardly busy at the time.

"Hey little Toni"

"Don't call that Florence" shouted Antonella

He smiled and opened the table door to let her in the 'Owner's only' section, placing all her books down she sat down exhausted. She knew she still had to pack for Hogwarts, clean her room, work and get her wand she just wanted a pasty. Her mother opened the door which connected the house they live in with the parlour, her smile terrified her.

"Antonella dearie" her mother said, she gulped. She wasn't sure if she was in trouble –although the promised to get her excused from certain troubles– or her mother had news she did not want to hear.

"My cousins have requested for you to stay at their house for the reminder of the year and to also get your wand with her oldest son. I will give you 3 pasties of your choice if you agree. Hurry and start packing!"

Antonella nodded and quickly started packing all her Hogwarts stuff she need, neatly placing all the books on the bottom, then her cloaks, her father's old caldron which was used from times to time to create chaos, other necessities she needed for the school year. Walking out with her trunk packed, her mother hurried her to get out of her school robes and into a more suitable dress ware.

Changing into a loose black top which was partly tucked into her yellow daisy skirt she walked back out to her mother holding her cat. Her cat went missing for weeks at a time, she was suspicious of the leaky caldron of there special's whenever the cat went missing. Picking up Mr. McFishy and holding her mother's hand they apparated to a grim old place.

After going through all the rules and the topics to stay quiet in the buildings moved to show house number 12, number 12 of Grimmauld Place. Her mother knocked on the door and their stood the lady from August 21st with her black hair still tightly pulled in a bun. She smiled and welcomed them inside, yelling at her oldest son ' _Sirius Orion_ ' to show Antonella her room. He winked at her while she carried Mr McFishy and he carried her trunk, up the many stairs in a very luxurious room right next to the staircase.

"You have a great room" he paused and pulled down a moving photo of his 'Aunt Elladora' who was well known by all pure-blood families of beheading her house elves after they could not carry a tray of tea. She could see another room though it, "On the other side you see a mirror, it is used to spy on someone 'usually me' and what is even better is you can see me brush my hair in the mornings"

She laughed, he had a good sense of humour. Remembering from their first encounter she told him he had nice hair, after talking about all his hair products he owned they were called down to say farewell to her mother.

"Behave Antonella or I will cancel the order of Asian food deliveries for a year. Got it Cherry head" she kissed her daughter's cheek and left her with her cousin's wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**The women introduced herself as Mrs Black** and explained her husband and youngest son ' _Regulus Arcturus_ ' were at her sister's getting them at once to have a celebration of Sirius and now herself going to Hogwarts. Mrs Black rushed her in her room and started looking for new dresses for Antonella to wear, finally choosing a black and white dress with white heels that was a struggle to walk in.

Mrs Black did not see the picture of Sirius Aunt had been moved and when she left she saw Sirius combing his hair, she laughed and Sirius instantly looked up in the mirror. "I can hear you Miss _Fortescue_ " he said in a 'kingly' voice, she laughed again. "Miss I must ask for you to turn around or you will see a very manly chest."

She covered her eyes, spreading her fingers to see through and she giggled again. Sirius pulled off his top and dressed in a very tight dress robe, he smiled and left his room and entered her own room.

"Did you look?" he questioned.

"I covered my eyes like this" she answered in a giggling voice

She placed her hands over her eyes and spread them out again. They laughed until Mrs Black rushed them towards the stairs to see lots of magical folk, there had to be at least 100's of them. Ms Black hushed them all quiet.

"Hush, hush my friends and family. Today we celebrate another young pure-blood going to Hogwarts, if we had our ways it would be filled with pure magic and not the cheap and dirty blood of the muggles and Mudbloods. However, I like to introduce my oldest son Sirius Orion Black." A cheering clap came from many, but one witch was clapping the hardest "Andromeda" he whispered.

"but my husband's cousin Julianne Fortescue who married an Australian Pure Blood, a scandal but nonetheless her daughter Antonella Fortescue, she is such a charmer."

Looking anxious at everyone looking at her, were they judging her? Did it matter that she was half pure with British and Australian blood which in all cases come back from either wealthy British magical families or convicts? Would she be rejected because of her blood percentage?

"Don't worry, mother has always been a heart-throb of an Aussie accent"

The two walked down the stairs, slowly cringing at the thought of being a 'princess' from the books her brother used to read while chasing her around Diagon Alley. Biting down on her lip she looked at Sirius, he too had a look of disgust of walking down the stairs as he was the king of England.

Walking around and saying many greetings to many of the other pure-bloods who was all part of the sacred 28. She had time to have a bite of food, the smell of her mother's pasties and they were the batch she put in so much care in. They looked and taste divine, she knew this because she tried 3 out of the 4 flavours. A pumpkin, magical wild boar, dragon meat and a mix of magical herbs and a powder of pixie dust. Personally, she did not like the magical herbs and pixie dust one and she fondly called it MHPD, she thought it could stand for ' **M** um's **H** orrible **P** asty **D** isaster'.

Grabbing a pumpkin and dragon pasty, she walked over to Sirius who was sitting with the girl called 'Andromeda' who prefers 'Andy'.

"Nel!" he brightly said, proud of the nickname he made "meet Andy"

She exchanged nods with her and passed Sirius a pasty. Munching on the food, she was approached by a girl, much older than Andy but had the same features; big bushy hair, a pale face and long black lashes. Red Lips and dark green dress – she was the description of a beautiful witch.

"Black" she said, "Bellatrix Black" she specified, "a word"

Walking away from both Andy and Sirius with her Pumpkin Pasty, she followed Bellatrix into a 'forbidden' door for the event. It was the door way to the 'blacks only' lounging room, the house has been in the possession of the first born black of each generation Bellatrix told her. It was a privilege to go in it, if you were not a black.

It was decorated with paintings of previous and 'noble' family members of the house of black. Unlike the family tree room Antonella was yet to explore it was an only black family tree, cousins and marriages was not included. It made Antonella curious about why she was in there, it also made her curious on why Bellatrix – the sister of Andy and Sirius least favourite cousin.

"You are very lucky you know Antonella"

"I am?" she questioned.

"Your family are known to marry male pure Australian wizards, all of them have been a disappoint apart from you and your parents"

"What about my brother?" she questions.

Bellatrix stiffen, yelling for kreacher to serve them some tea.

"Florence, Ravenclaw and graduated 11 years ago and in 4th year when I arrived" she said in amusement "always the dramatic one, I guess he was the only Ravenclaw I could stand."

Smiling, Bellatrix spoke again "you are lucky that you're a charmer, you could possibly change the minds of many sacred families into opening their arms and homes wider for your mother, wouldn't that be great, bringing honour to your family name as you already do."

She could see her mother's smile, being reunited with the family she couldn't be with because her grandmothers near marriage to a muggle boy from London's city centre. The legacy of the Fortescue would be seen in a higher standing then holding onto the best ice-cream and baked goods in the wizarding world by witch weekly for 23 years.

"How can I do that?" she questioned.

"By following the rules Antonella, you can go far little witch."

Her smile beamed from the many completes she was receiving, forget all the horrible stuff Sirius had said about Bellatrix. merlin! Forget everything the wizarding world got to say about pure-bloods, not all of them are bad.

Excited to know how she can become successful and respect as she dreamed as a young girl to be. Every child has a dream to be 'popular' and supposable Bellatrix knew the ways, of course she did. A girl with such a flawless body, a family of such respect in the wizarding world would know the ways of rising high in the ranks of not only school but the life past school and educations at Hogwarts.

Bellatrix had to be in her 7th year, she looked mature enough to be leaving but with the maths playing inside her head like she does when she works in the family business.

"What is step 1, 2 and 3" she asked.

"Step 1 is knowing who is your superior and inferior, such as myself as part of the black family I am your current superior but one day we can be equals and the muggles, Mudblood-" Antonella twitched to name calling, but Bellatrix continued, "filthy half-breeds and muggle loving gits."

Antonella knew if she was to pull off step 1, she was going to make some enemies, but then isn't life about making them and defeating them?

"Step 2 is getting into a good house at Hogwarts, Slytherin is your best choice as they **_only_** let Pure-bloods in and occasionally half-bloods who will chase you like a lost puppy. Ravenclaw is okay, they only allow the intelligent so it is plain obvious that Pure-Blood's get in there. We are the _smartest_ race, I guess if you go in Gryffindor you need to stay away from the Mudbloods and try and probably fail in bringing honour to your family. Hufflepuff and you're out, got it"

It was either her family's house or the house to bring back her families honour, but again her brother did say he wasn't a fan of Slytherin as all the 'evil' wizards have been in Slytherin. She knew her family would be proud if she got into any house, well she would be spoilt rotten if she was in Ravenclaw – like her brother who got to go visit the family in Australia with her father. Oh, her father would be so proud if she did what he did, bringing good health and soul to the family's' name.

"Step 3 is get a good wand and learn like crazy, the more powerful you are the more powerful your name is in either fear or admiration – they both work well. I suggest taking extra studies around Defence and the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, maybe charms for simple uses and a study on the formulas of a potion, but I would guess you're a natural after what your family's successful business."

It was true, all the Fortescue had a great ability in potions and magical herbs, all of them either being known for potion making in Australia or their cooking skills with strange herbs in Britain. Her brother got the gift of magical herbs so it was positive she will get the skill in potions, it was like a jinx but every Fortescue is good at one of them and never both.

She heard Sirius shouting her name "Nell, Andy, Antonellie!" it turned more into a sing song voice as he came up with as many nicknames as possible 'Australian girl, Nellie, Nella' Bellatrix rolled her eyes and told her to leave so Sirius would shut his trap. On her way out Bellatrix stopped her with calling her name.

"Whenever you are confused, angry or need a friend. Don't be afraid to ask or owl me, I am not your cousin Bella for just parties"

Antonella nodded and walked out, how kind Bellatrix was great, it was like having Florence in a female body and the thought left her giggling to herself, she found Sirius and he started questioning her about what happened. He didn't pause long enough to let her speak and after a while he paused waiting for the question he just asked.

_Do you like Bellatrix?_

"She isn't too bad-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, he went on how she is the spawn of the devil, traveling deeper and deeper in the dark arts and fully vocalizing it and promising to join the new lord. How she takes pleasure in harming people and engaged to someone she doesn't love for the sake of keeping her families name promising of greater respect in the future. Antonella had enough and shouted.

Will you listen please!" in a quieter voice she continued "first impression could be misleading"

Sirius looked relieved and started talking again.

But it wasn't only Bellatrix's first impression misleading but Antonella's to many people she surrounds herself. Everyone was about to get a shock, not only will she follow the rules Bellatrix said, she was going to live by them. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Antonella never party hard as the rest of the wizards and witches down below** , the retired to her room at 11 in the morning and been struggling to sleep for the past 6 hours. The party sounded far from over and she knew they weren't even close to finishing. The music quietens when Ms Black placed a silent charm on her room, allowing her to sleep peacefully for 4 hours.

Waking up with her hair still in place, the dress was on the floor and her make-up smudged all over her face. Quickly washing herself in the bathroom, wiping all the make-up applied by Narcissa the youngest of Sirius's cousin's half-way though the party. Finding a tight dress, blue with black strips which flared into a mini skirt and slipped on a nude pair of sandals.

Walking down, still fixing her hair she sees Mrs Black and her family which included of her sister and her three daughters, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. Taking the only spare spot next to Bellatrix and Regulus, the table quietens.

"Antonella dear, did you have a good sleep" asked Mrs Black, she knew Antonella had a terrible sleep until she placed the charm on her room.

"Yes, thank you for the charm. I didn't realise how hard your family partied, a new experience and quite enjoyable."

There was a few laughs; Bellatrix's laugh was more of a high pitch cackle.

"My sister and her family is joining myself and Sirius to the trip to Diagon Alley, sadly I cannot be there when you collect your wand as I need to help sister dearie with a few ministry outrages." She paused and looked at her youngest niece. "My, my Narcissa haven't you grown last night. Andromeda be a dear and take your sister to Madam Malkin's"

They ate a series of food Antonella never knew existed, it came to her surprise when she saw a wiggling creature on her dish. Apparently, it was the tail of a hippogriff, leaving it to the side as she was great disgusted of most the food.

Kreacher cleaned up the mess from breakfast and Mrs Black and her sister was out in seconds, leaving for 'outrageous' ministry purposes. Regulus left with kreacher by his side and Mr Black left for his study. Andromeda and Narcissa said goodbye and quickly left by floo-powder wanting to get to Madam Malkins before the 'last minute' rush which went on from August 24th to August 31st.

Bellatrix told Antonella and Sirius to grab their money and met downstairs in two minutes, Sirius groan and went on about how it was unfair Narcissa got Andromeda to herself and they were stuck with Bellatrix. Antonella didn't mind, she had no reason to hate on anyone yet but no reason to adore anyone for the moment.

Grabbing her purse her mother gave her with the many gallon's she got from her mother and brother she rushed down stairs beating Sirius by a few seconds. Bellatrix told them to hold on as they were going to apparate to Diagon Alley. The rush of appartation never took a toll on Antonella but she could not say the same for Sirius, laughing when they land as Sirius looks pale.

"Never doing that again" he said, pale as a ghost.

"Hurry up!" snapped Bellatrix "Need to get there before all the Mudbloods steal the good wands"

Many of the magical community walked on as if they heard nothing, it was the muggles and muggleborn's that took a moment to stare. Bellatrix glowered at them and muttered the things she would do if she could do magic without the trace.

Arriving at Ollivanders, she took in the surroundings of the shop, she was never allowed to go as it would ruin her 'experience' when she got her Hogwarts letter. She was most grateful her father and mother put that to plan as the thought of going somewhere new which will start the adventure that slowly will happen the following day.

Bellatrix taking no time pushed open the door, hearing the bells go off and poor Mr Ollivander waking up from his sleep.

"Miss Bellatrix, 12 3/4, walnut wood and dragon heartstring and very unyielding. What can I do for you ma'am"

Bellatrix looked down at Sirius and Antonella.

"Ah, Mr Sirius Black let's see what we can do."

Magical tape measures measured his nose, arms, eyes and many other things that are not to be said, he asked curious questions like 'what is your wand arm' and 'I wonder if you're like your family' and so on.

He pulled out a box, "10 1/4, Cherrywood and phoenix feather. Have a go"

Before Sirius touched it, he snatched it away. "No, no, no, 9 inches, raven wood and dragon heartstring" Again, it was taken, after a series of 11 trials he finial found one.

"is this the one? ebony wood, unicorn hair, 9 ½ inches and very flexible. It's a rebellious wand, neither of your parents have a wand like yours, have a go."

Sirius waved it and a window shamed, Sirius smirking and handing over Mr Ollivander his money (7 gallons and 4 knuts), it was Antonella's turn.

"hmmm" said Mr Ollivander "well Miss Fortescue let's see what we can do. Which is your wand arm"

Her mother told her that her wand arm is her strongest hand, the one where accidently magic will happen first.

"Left sir."

With the measuring tapes measuring her, Mr Ollivander looked at many of the wands. He started muttering to himself, she could see Bellatrix growing excited, after all Step 3 was all about a good wand. He brings out a box that looks familiarly new.

"My newest wand, Aspen wood with a Phoenix feather core 12 ½" and Reasonably Supple flexibility. Have a go"

By the looks of Bellatrix, it must be a reasonably good wand. Swishing her left arm, a little flower sprouted from the window Sirius just broke.

"Oh, my dear! You found your wand. Aspen wood, good for duelling and charm work, it's for the strong minded and determined."

Antonella stood strong, proud of what Mr Ollivander had said and paid her own money (6 gallons and 7 stickles) and they exit the shop with Mr Ollivander bowing at them. Quickly apparating back to the Black family home – in which Sirius did not enjoy. Bellatrix was all over Antonella in seconds, shooing off Sirius to go talk to Regulus, not wanting to be in her presence for another second, Sirius left in a hurry.

Bellatrix praised Antonella at the dinner, talking about how it took 1 go and she got a very powerful wand. Bellatrix enthusiastically saying how proud she was and very much wished she would be in Slytherin. At the dinner both Sirius and Antonella showed their wands, Sirius being a light brown and a few vine shaped swirls was congratulated by his mother who was smiling with glee. Antonella showed her own wand, which could be mistaken by ivory. It was white and fine-grained, her wand had 2 coils near the bottom with a few circular engraved patterns below the coils.

Bellatrix screeched in joy while her sister Andromeda tried to calm her down as little Narcissa was getting a headache. The topic changed to the houses in which Mrs Black gave a lecture to Sirius about keeping up the 'Black' name by being in Slytherin, he rolled his eyes looking at his wand. Antonella could see he was thinking about what Mr Ollivander had said, ' _It's a rebellious wand, neither of your parents have a wand like_ _yours_ '.

_'What house do you want to be in Andy sugar'_

That was an interesting question, she could easily get into Ravenclaw. Slytherin would bring her family a great name and respect, Hufflepuff and she would lose the friendship with Bellatrix and Gryffindor was out of question.

"Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, my mother always speaks highly of the founder because she only teaches the students with wit and intelligence. Slytherin would be my next preference, it would be nice to be a rebel against my all 'Ravenclaw' family. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor is out of the question."

The whole room looked pleased with the answer and continued talking but one person kept looking at her disappointed. Not talking or listening to the rest of the question, but staring. His imagination crumbled to the thought they could be in the same house, but it failed. Antonella would not be in his house, the only friend his age he had.

Sirius Black felt like he was hit by a bullet.


	5. Chapter 5

**The hours went by and Sirius and Antonella was the last ones in the room** , Mrs Black went to the ministry with her husband and Regulus was in his room talking to Kreacher. There was an awaked tension between the two children, confusion swept over their heads, a misunderstanding.

Sirius thought Antonella was deranged, who in their right mind would think Bellatrix is 'okay', you would have to be as wicked and prejudice as his mother. He thought Antonella was one of the few good 'pure-blood' wizards, well the ones he can socialise with.

"Sirius...." She said in a low voice, "can we leave this on a good note"

Sirius looked at her, "if you can explain why you and my insane cousin are sudden best friends and the sudden liking to be in Slytherin."

"I am only doing it for respect, did you see how people looked at me at the 'party' and when I walked with Bellatrix I was looked at as if I was special and an equal." Antonella thought back to Bellatrix's word, she was indeed going to live by them in her own way. Those words would only build Antonella to her role in the upcoming war. "I said that to keep them quiet! I only want to be in Ravenclaw, I am not kind or loyal enough to be in Hufflepuff and brave enough to stand on my own, I was not going to say that to your _family_. I am not ambitious or cunning enough to be in Slytherin either, I have only my intelligence and wits and sometimes that isn't enough"

Sirius stayed quiet, she did say everything he wanted to hear, it did sound fishy but did anyone want to be honest to his mother? Only few say the truth to the mad women, she is a ruining monster, she can make your life hell without trying and when she tries you will wish for death.

"I guess we can be friends then" he smirked, "only if you promise to my friend no matter what house or who I friend."

"I swear to merlin." She muttered "you could give your uncle Alfred a run for his money"

The following morning was a recreation of heaven trying to calm down hell. Screaming woke Antonella up, Sirius was fighting with his father about his hair being mildly messy, his father won. Regulus was complaining about why he couldn't go to Hogwarts and Mrs Black was getting everything organised for herself.

Quickly running upstairs to shower and change into the robes Mrs Black had chosen for her, quickly packing up the few books from the nightstand, she pulled her trunk down the stairs to see Sirius hadn't put his shoes on yet. Mrs Black's screech made her place her hands over her ears, Sirius smirked and quickly tied up his shoes, with that they floo into Hogwarts Station 9 and 3/4.

Minutes past 10:54 and the train gave a warning 'toot' saying thank you and goodbye to the Mrs and Mr Black, she ran off with Sirius to drag their trunks onto the train and to find a compartment. Finding a compartment with a black-haired boy, a friendship started with Sirius.

"Sirius Black" he said, "and this is Ella Fortescue" he smirked, using another nickname she hated, "Antonella" she mumbled "just Andy is okay but not Ella"

Sirius laughed while the other boy smirked, "James Potter, and are you 2 you know a young..."

Antonella snorted loudly bring the attention to herself, Sirius looked at her strangely. "god women, I didn't know you could do that." Antonella laughed again "and no, she is my father's cousin so like second cousins."

He nodded, the compartment started to fill with a ton of Ravenclaw 6th years, not caring that the compartment was in use. The three looked at one another and decided it was too squishy to stay, quickly dragging their trunks to the compartment next door.

Opening the door, she could see the muggle-born from Madam Malkin in her robes, which was still slightly incorrect and another boy, slightly shorter with a bit of a problem with greasy hair. They both looked at her, obviously, Sirius knew the boy with black hair as he smirked at him. Rolling her eyes, she sat down next to the muggle-born with red hair.

"Can we sit here?" she asked as the 2 other boys marched in and sat facing the opposite side to Antonella and the muggle-born and the other boy. "or just barge in" she muttered.

With Sirius and James Potter on the other seat, Antonella was squished with a red head and a black haired boy, a lot dirtier than James.

"you better be in Slytherin." The black hair boy said, ignoring the fact herself, Sirius and James was in the compartment "then we'll be toge-"

""Slytherin?" James head spun quickly to face the boy "Who wants to be in Slytherin?" he gave a disapproving smile, he turned to face "I think i'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"My whole family's been in Slytherin" Sirius said.

"Blimey! and i thought you seemed alright!"

""Maybe I'll break the tradition," Sirius smirked, Antonella knew the consequences Sirius would have if he ever thought of being in a house apart from Slytherin "where are you heading, if you've get the choice?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" James said "Just like my dad"

The black haired boy snorted.

"got a problem with that?" James said defensively, as if it was his bear cub.

"If you rather be brawny than brainy..." Antonella had to control herself not to laugh.

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

"Come on, Severus" The red head girl stood up, 

"Lets find another compartment." 

The compartment was silent after they let, until James and Sirius started laughing, Antonella just looked at them. 

"What house are you rooting for Ellie? Gryffindor where the-"

"We do not need an explanation of Gryffindor again, merlins beard" she muttered "Ravenclaw would be nice"

"bloody hell, why?"

"Well sometimes i try to act smart, it would be nice to be smart"

She could hear Sirius laugh, "You honestly think being in Ravenclaw will make you smart?"

She let out a laugh to mock him "You honestly think i care about your opinion Sirius?"

The three of them started laughing, for the rest of the trip they spoke of their family and their parents time at Hogwarts. She learnt that James Potter's parents had him in their later years as they attended Hogwarts when her grandparents didn't even think of having a child. She also learnt that Sirius enjoyed going to the park in secret at night to take to muggles, he was once caught by his cousin Andromeda. He said she was the chill one out of her family at the party and in the story it proved true as she told him to _'go home and next time leave an hour later'._

"What about your parents" asked James

"My mother makes these great Asian Inspired Pasties," she could see Sirius was about to laughed "and my brother is just as good at making ice-cream as my father"

James eyes grew big, "I thought you were a relative to the Fortescue's, you're part of the ice-cream family"

"Is that what my family is called, Merlin's beard"

"Well it's a heck better than being being a royal racists"

But the thing is your not racists"

"Exactly!" he said proudly.

"That had nothing to do with James Potter here who said i was from the 'ice-cream' family."


	6. Chapter 6

**The trolley lady came by and James and Sirius got a decent amount of candy** and pastry's while Antonella settled on the pasty her mother had made. The main conversation was family and house placing, as it was one of the most important things at Hogwarts. The rest of your time will only effect your choice of career while in the wizarding world your house could ultimately give misleading ideas to employers.

In the society Antonella is in, if you are a Slytherin or married to a Slytherin you will end up good, with respect, a good job and money and all because the majority of Slytherins are pure-bloods. Most wizards knew if you were from a noble pure-blood family that you will be very well looked after in the society if you follow their expectation and Sirius Black was not going to do that.

"I am so excited!" squealed James Potter "It is as if i can barely hold it all in!"

"I think you just let go off all that excitement in that one squeal" Antonella muttered.

"You need to get your vocal cords checked, that was unnaturally loud" Sirius stated.

With the laughter only coming from Antonella and Sirius, James was wearing a puzzled expression for a few seconds before the laughter died and he started laughing.

"Man, that was awkward"

"I know" 

The chatter died down when a familiar face popped into the cabin, it was Andromeda Black the cousin of Sirius Black. Sirius yelled her name and hugged her, while James looked puzzled once again.

"How is my favourite cousin?" she asked.

"Very well" he answered.

Antonella could see Andromeda look over at her confused, she gave an eyebrow raised and continued to listen to Sirius talk about his new friend James Potter and his plans to brake the family tradition.

"Sirius...." she moaned, "If you go into Gryffindor you will end up like Phineas Black"

It was clear to Antonella that Andromeda cared dearly for her cousin, she didn't want him to be at war with his own family and the ticket into Gryffindor would certainly lead to a very miserably childhood. Antonella has heard from the stories from her mother about a friend that saved a muggle mans life from a car and was suddenly cut from her family because of the act. It was a cruel world they lived in and Sirius was to blind to see that.

"So Sirius, Antonella is hanging around you, yeah?" she asked.

"Yes, so?"

"Oh nothing," she giggled, "Antonella, why don't i show you to the bathroom to change? I highly doubt you want Sirius or his other friend watching you strip down"

Nodding quickly, she left with Andromeda with her uniform as she walked down the corridor. When Sirius and herself was looking for another place to sit down, they did not take the time to look at how majestic the interior looked, it was a sight to see, nearly better than the exterior. A detour was made to Andromeda compartment to get her own Slytherin uniform, she opened the door to have the majority of the witches and wizards at the party at the black's home - including Narcissa Black.

Waiting awkwardly at the door, she watched the interaction of the other Slytherins stop and stare at her. Andromeda was quick as she said her goodbyes and shut the door, with her uniform in hand she quickly rushed through the crowd to get to the bathroom first. Getting a small bathroom stall, Antonella quickly changed into her uniform, struggling with her tie, she did a quick cheat of using a bobbie pin in her hair and using that to pin it together.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Antonella was waiting outside and she instantly saw the mess up on the tie. She moved Antonella out of the stampede about to happen and start redoing the failed attempt of the tie.

"Bellatrix made me promise to look out for you, but then i don't really listen to her" she said,"but your brother asked for me to look out for you."

"Your friends with my brother?"

"Lets say i do a few favours for him and he does a few favours for me."

Andromeda finished fixing the tie and lowered down to be at eye level with Antonella.

"no matter what house your in, just remember your mother, your brother, myself and your friends will be happy with you. Please ignore what ever Bellatrix has attempted to manipulate you into thinking how great and holy Slytherin is."

What Bellatrix said and what Andromeda had said were polar opposites, but then again. First impressions were misleading and Antonella was going to make sure hers left everyone on there tippy toes until the end.

A 'toot' alerted everyone that they were only minutes away from Hogsmead, Andromeda helped Antonella back to her compartment where James and Sirius had just finished getting changed. Everyone in the room was just as excited as ever, the start of their adventure was just about to begin.

Following the crowd, a yell for first years by a very tall man frighten Antonella as Sirius laughed at her sudden leap in the air. The were put into groups of four to five other first years and sadly she was separated from Sirius and James and put into a boat of five other people.

"Here we go, " muttered Antonella, "They want us to look presentable and they make us row across a lake, just bloody smart"

She heard someone laugh from behind her, her hair was brown and black with little curls like her own hair. She smiled and looked at her, as if what she said was funny.

"Nice to meet you. I am Hao Wei Wei."

Looking at her suspiciously, Antonella moved her hand out with caution to shake with her hand.

"Antonella Fortescue"

Hao Wei Wei smiled, shaking her hand gentle. "I can see us being very good friends"

Antonella was not sure if they would be good friends, but it was much better than being a loner. Smiling and nodding her head she listened to the girl talk about her annoying brother Hao Ne and how it was his fault she wasn't allowed to go to the Mahoutokoro. He got an invite to Hogwarts when she was seven and got an invite to Mahoutokoro, because he didn't get an invite they all migrated to Britain. Coming from a Chinese and Japanese family, they had no need to learn English, she was fluent in Japanese and still struggled with a bit of Chinese with the similarities. 

"Oh this year should be fun! The only positive thing about this school is no nagging parents!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Three more got into the row boat, it was squishy enough and yet the three** went into the boat, two girls and a boy. She sat there awkwardly, usually she had more confidence when she knew what she was doing but rowing a boat was going to be hard as she had never been to the ocean or beach to row a boat. With the tall man yelling for all of them to start rowing, Antonella had no clue what she was doing and clearly Wei Wei had no clue either.

"They're setting us to fail before we even started classes!" shrieked Wei Wei as she wiggles the boat.

The other three in the boat laughed, but they look just as clueless. It was embarrassing to have the tall man to have to row over to tell them how to row the boat, clearly they weren't the only ones with the same difficulties as only very few knew what a row boat was in general. With the only two paddles, Antonella was quick to take the job to direct them. The headmaster was crazy to think all first years knew how to paddle a boat. 

Only getting a few inches in only ten minutes, the tall man took out his pink umbrella and their row boat speed across the black lake in time to finish with the rest of the first years. It left Antonella's face with a green tint, slowly shaking out of the row boat she did not understand the joy her brother had from crossing the lake. It was absolutely traumatising.

"It's Ella!" yelled Sirius. 

Antonella was stepping out of the boat when she turned her head to face Sirius, quicker than she expected and she feel straight into the lake. Unable to swim, she looked like a cooked lobster in a cold pot of tuna salad. Unable to get out until the tall man pulled her and a few others out of the water.

"That was fun" James cried, unable to control his giddiness he whacked Antonella in the face.

"Its bloody traumatising!" she yelled back as she tried getting all the water out of her hair, her clothes dripped of water and her reputation was near gone.

She heard Sirius laugh loudly, sending him a glare she walked with the two boys and the other three they found on the way. The stone staircase was a student hazard and the grand doors was too heavy to be pushed open, the year was definitely not getting to a good start. Standing with Sirius awkwardly, she lost Wei Wei in the crowd of well over a hundred new first years. She saw someone at the entrance to what her brother explained to be the entrances to the Great Hall. A women in a dark maroon robes, the fashion in robes in the 1950's, she knew this because her mother was in love with them but never had the time to buy any new robes.

She watched the lady scan over the crowd, her face lightened up and she got out her wand and dried all the children wet from the black lake which includes herself. The hat she wore stood professionally well on and her braided hair into a pony tail was very lose, she pulled off the stern look well, the room became quiet when her eyes met with their own eyes.

"My name is Professor McGonagall" She said, her voice echoing through the entrance where they all stood with her scottish accent "And i will lead you into the great hall were you all will participate in the Sorting Ceremony" She looked at all of the students. "You will follow me through the doorway into the great hall, where the rest of the school awaits for your arrivals. One-by-one you will be sorted and sit at your respectable house table and meet the rest of your house members. Then we all as a school will enjoy the start of term feast" Watching the professor, their eyes met "And i want no trouble tonight, you do not want to spending your first nights in detention instead of sleeping for your first day tomorrow."

She turned around to start walking and the first years was pushed by other first years into the great hall. Antonella was in awe to the floating candles and the banners of the Hogwarts crest - a red lion, a blue eagle, a yellow badger and a green snake and many purple 'H' banners along with the house banners. It was a beautiful sight, looking around she barely could see the four tables over the heads of many first years.

Stopping at last she was relatively in the middle, next to James as Sirius was lost in the crowd.

"I hope you're in Gryffindor" james said, "You seem like a good friend"

"Would you still be my friend in a different house?"

"Depends if lions eats them for breakfast or not."

The conversation finished with the Professor McGonagall bringing over a broken three legged stool with a dingy old hat with many tares. Her brother told her that the hat was magic and it sorted you into your house, how? She did not know, she waited until she saw the hat move. Nearly letting out a frightful scream she stopped to here it talk.

_"Welcome, Welcome to this fine castle of magic_

_Where you will build new skills and families_

_But first years, this experience will not be at all tragic-_

_You will learn, and learn and learn rather rapidly_

_The people you meet today will be your co-workers soon_

_Everyone here earned their places with their skills-_

_Prejudice will end in these castle's magical walls-_

_For you're welcome the stay but the old debate still gives chills_

_As it already entered the castle is why i must sort you into houses_

_If its Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw_

_So lets see who will become your families from today-_

_with a trick Headmistress Hoggs taught me back in my days_

_Will it be Slytherin where the cunningness will shine-_

_but beware to be behind the very long and old line_

_Maybe you will be a Hufflepuff where you will never be left out-_

_In the years you will learn how those badgers learned to shout_

_Or perhaps Gryffindor, the bravest and boldest you will meet-_

_they stick together like a pack and will help you onto your feet_

_Then there's Ravenclaws, they learn what every they please-_

_They have their wits and intelligence to give you a big tease_

_So sit on this old stool and let me into your young minds_

_I will get you into a house so come along_

_Then you can enjoy the start of term feast-_

_and i can get back to thinking my next sorting hat song"_

The clapping started when the hat stopped singing, impressed Antonella clapped along with the rest of the students and staff. Professor Mcgonagall opened a scroll to start reading the first year students, Antonella was beyond nervous, more so for Sirius. The first name was read- Abbott, Gregory! and one by one the first years were sorted. Antonella did not listen until a name she knew was said. 

"Black, Sirius"

A cheer from the Slytherin table gave shivers down her spines, she knew in all the will power Sirius had to not be in Slytherin would probably land him into a different house and she was certain if he was not going to Slytherin he would damn well want to embarrassed them all by heading towards Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The silence and looks from the Slytherins were as she expected, Antonella closed her eyes hoping she was wrong, wrong that Sirius went to Gryffindor. The roaring of cheer from the Gryffindor did brighten up the sullen look from Sirius face to Antonella's view. She watched Andromeda's eyes fall on hers, it screamed 'proud' while her face was all the same as the other Slytherins.

Many went by including Lily Evans that ended up in Gryffindor, a few in Ravenclaw and one of the girls in the boat she took went into Slytherin. So far the only first year in Slytherin but their was well over sixty more students to do. Names went by, last names with E's finished. The last names starting with F started, and her name was now.

"Fortescue, Antonella"

A small cheer came from the Ravenclaws, they must of known her brother and a small cheer from the Slytherin. Obviously word got out that Bellatrix liked her and if she liked to admit it or not but Bellatrix may be insane like how Sirius says but she can talk better than a the local con man.

With James nudging her, whispering 'go on and become a lion for us'. Frightful of what house she would be in, she nearly tripped over on her shoes. Walking with all eyes on her was a new feeling, working was different as she spoke and new what to do, she didn't know what to do and she didn't want to ruin her reputation more by puking even though she knew if she didn't get a glass of water soon she would pass out. Sitting on the stool, Professor McGonagall told her to settle down on the seat and she put the hat on her.

_"Another Fortescue, i was sure Florence was going to be the last"_

Shocked, she jumped to hear the hat talk.

_"He only told you about a hat didn't he? Well don't worry our conversation is a secret between the two of us. The Muffliato charm will keep it a secret."_

Sitting in silence for a minute, all she heard was muffles from the hat itself before it gave a big gasp. Scaring poor Antonella again where the hat nearly fell off her head.

 _"Clearly not a Gryffindor, hmmm i wonder?"_ the hat questioned _"family over reputation, its a close fix or is it family over reputation over friends?"_

"Put me in Slytherin" she whispered, "i want to make Bellatrix proud"

_"What about your mother? your brother? your new friends"_

"Why are you asking" Antonella asked, the conversation was taking awhile.

_"Become like so many i do not know which house to put you in. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin and i wonder which one you love more your reputation, family or friends?"_

"My families reputation of course!"

_"Well i am not that sure"_

The hat was quiet again, grunting, humming and saying sentences of old english. Antonella was never the patient child, getting sick of it she decided just to say 'put me in Ravenclaw, it fits all i seek necessary. Reputation, family and friends.' After a few more moments of silence, the hat yelled.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was taken off and she looked directly at Andromeda, she smiled. Unlike the 'proud' smile she gave to Sirius and to Antonella after his sorting she gave the smile that told her 'she has done good'. Smiling to herself, she quickly made her way to sit down at the Ravenclaw between two new Ravenclaw first years. Where she waited to hear the rest of the sorting including Mao Wei Wei and more importantly.

Where was James Potter was going to be sorting top.


	8. Chapter 8

**The hat was placed onto more heads,** only one hat stall happened before it was Wei Wei's turn. It didn't need a second thought before it yelled 'Ravenclaw', booming with happiness on her face the girl walked with joy in each step over to Antonella. The two didn't pay attention until his name was called, 'Potter, James' the professor called. Antonella hoped he would be in her own house but she knew her chances were low, he wanted to be Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled.

Antonella's smile disappeared as he ran down to the Gryffindor table, instantly talking to the three boys he introduced and Sirius was one of them. The sorting went by quickly after she lost interest, a speech was said and the food appeared. She instantly started eating, frowning at the fact there was no pastries, she also saw Wei Wei frown.

"There is no rice" Wei Wei complained "but there is sausages! What is this?" Antonella laughed as she looked down at her plate upset

"The lovely food of Europe," said the boy opposite to Antonella and Wei Wei "How can you not like this? There is chips and York Pudding, much better than plain boring rice"

"How can you say that! My culture, traditional and family living is all because of rice!" she looked and up and gasped. "Feng Ne?" she asked quietly.

Antonella watched the two give strange eye contact, neither of them spoke and Wei Wei started loading lamb chops onto her plate and stuffing her face while she avoided eye contact. Confused, Antonella went to talk to the other new Ravenclaws. Instantly being able to speak to them as they were all as open for conversation, they spoke of getting their letters and what the sorting hat had spoke about.

"Have you heard the gossip?" asked the girl next to her, her name was Theresa James .

"How is there already gossip" until she scanned the whole crowed Ravenclaw table to see deep conversations and quiet arguments have already started.

"You know the girl who was a hat stall" she told Antonella, "Her name is Matilda Hoggs and the sorting hat said and i use quotations ' _with a trick Headmistress Hoggs taught me back in my days'._ The sorting hat was created when the founders created Hogwarts, meaning she could be an ancestor of the first Headmistress!"

Looking strangely at the girl, where was the gossip it that? "I don't understand" Antonella said quietly, quickly taking a small glance at Wei Wei still stuffing her face and not looking at the smirking boy from across from her.

"In the history books they say a Headmaster Corpus was the first Headmaster, there has never been a Headmistress Hoggs. The gossip is the girl tricked the hat into saying it so she becomes loved, it makes sense why she is Slytherin."

"That is complete bull-" a hand clasped over her hand, licking it she heard a voice of disgust from Wei Wei. Giving her a quick glare, she turned to face Theresa again. "Theresa that gossip can't be true, the girl was muttering how much she hated it here. Why would she do that?"

Theresa Edwards just turned her head away from Antonella as she went to say the exact same thing to the other student next to her. Antonella looked down at the plate full of food on her plate to see Wei Wei had put food on it, slowly she ate bit by bit until it was the end of feast. The Prefects showed them to there rooms, with well over twenty first year female students, dorms were allocated with names.

Wei Wei dragged Antonella to see if they had the same dorm, in which the happily did. It didn't last long when they realised they would be sharing also with Theresa Edwards, and two others. Everyone's trunks were already placed at the end of the beds, quickly running in to see which one was hers. It was the back corner, while she unpacked her extra pillows and found her cat Mr McFishy tucked under her quilt.

Turning around to see Theresa Edwards was on the other side of the dorms, luckily she had Wei Wei next to her. Excusing herself, she grabbed her sleeping clothes and brush as she walked into the bathroom to change. Changed into her pyjamas, she started to brush her bright red hair. Tying it into a loose plait. Walking out to see Wei Wei had gotten changed under her quilts without anyone noticing.

Slipping into bed, her cat meowed at her as the cat was moved. Mr McFishy leaped onto her legs and got herself comfortable, irritating the cat more she moved to face Wei Wei and Mr McFishy gave up and slept on the empty spot on the bed. 

"Going to bed already?" asked Theresa, the two nodded as Wei Wei turned to face her and Antonella sat up.

"But we don't even know your names?!?" shrieked a girl with brown hair.

"I'm Mao Wei Wei and she is Antonella Fortescue"

Antonella nodded as Theresa gave a smile her way, Antonella was unsure if she remembered her name or not. Either way, she couldn't care less, she was here to learn but make friends with a Theresa Edwards.

"Mao Wei Wei!" one shrieked with laughter, "Heavens have me now, Mao can't surely me your first name"

"Hell dig me a grave, my first name is Wei Wei" Antonella needed to control herself because the comment Wei Wei said was meant to hurt the girl and it certainly did as she bursted into tears.

"That wasn't nice, you made Wendy cry" said Theresa Edwards, as she hugged the girl with black hair. "Melissa would you be able to grab a blanket, it will make Wendy feel better from Mao's rude comment"

Wei Wei turned to face Antonella to make a series of funny faces, Antonella needed to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. She knew certainly that being friends with Wei Wei would be a lot of fun and drama with the other three girls in their dorm. Antonella smiled as she finally rested on her back and Mr McFishy was finally happy enough to go back to sleep on her feet. Antonella dreamed on what her first day would be like tomorrow while Mr McFishy wondered what he will be feed the very next day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Antonella was never a morning person,** she was either woken up by her brother of the smell of her mother's pastries but something in her forced her away at 6 in the morning. Opening her eyes to see her cat had made itself cosy with Wei Wei, she wiped the loose hair away from her eyes as she looked at Wei Wei's peaceful face. She quietly swung her legs out of bed touching the cold wooden flooring, without the light on she stumbles her way towards her trunk where she grabbed her bathroom necessaries and her uniform and continued her way to the shared bathroom, locking herself inside.

Splashing water on her face to freshen up, she did look around to see many different coloured brushed and hair ties. Observing herself in the mirror, she pulled her hair tie out of her plaited hair to watched it go back to its natural straight state. Taking her time to shower and clean herself, she dried off with a towel the bathroom supplied and she herself into her uniform.With all her bathroom necessaries on the bench, she begun to brush her wet red hair, in which she finished and tied back into a ponytail.

Picking up her toothbrush, she brushed them ferociously until she deemed them clean as she rinsed her mouth with her hands under the tap cupping the water. Antonella picked up all her bathroom necessaries as she left the bathroom to creep back into the room where a small amount of daylight flowed into the room through the three windows. Opening her trunk, she placed her toothbrush, brush and other bathroom necessaries as she grabbed her shoes socks leaving her trunk open.

Carrying them the short distance to her bed, she slipped the socks on and then her black shiny shoes. Smiling at her organisation of dressing herself nicely without waking the other four girls in the dorm. Deciding to pick up Mr McFishy from Wei Wei's feet, she carried her cat onto bed. She started to walk out of the room silently, in which she walked deadly quiet when she passed the beds where the other three girls - Theresa Edwards, Melissa and Wendy slept.

Opening the door to here the quiet creek of the door, she slowly closed the door behind her and started to make her way down the stairs. She only had to walk down twenty stairs, which Antonella counted as she walked down and it wasn't until she turned around to really see how big the common room was. Her brother told her it was big but this was beyond big. With a stair case leading to the girl's dorm with a floor for each layer, there was five students per dorm and there was most certainly at least four dorms for just the females.

Turning to face the empty common room, she took her time to look around, to read the description in the paintings or the unique vases of blue and bronze that seems to be at least hundreds of years old and everything seemed all too surreal. Walking up to the big bronze doors to leave the common room, Antonella decided she would take a walk around to make sure she knows the basic of the castle.

A loud breath escaped her when she stepped out of the common room and into the empty hallway. Smiling she walked fast to look at all the intriguing paintings and the beautiful sun that had appeared. She looked out of the window to see the large clock to read seven, she knew she better get back to her dorms. She wanted to be there before the others woke up, trying to remember what way she went. Everything just didn't seemed to be in the same place as she remembered it, panicking that she may of lost her way, she sat down.

"Miss why are you sitting in the hallways?" asked a sweet voice of a man, Antonella looked up to see a tall man with amber eyes and blonde hair.

He offered a hand up, he wasn't wearing a uniform but he looked young enough to be a student. Antonella placed her hand on his and got up, brushing off the dirt from the floor, she didn't exact that the shiny floor would be so dusty.

"What house are you?" he asked.

"Ravenclaw" Antonella whispered, why was she so shy? She was never like this to customers.

He nodded for her to follow, the two walked in silence until Antonella remembered her way, with the painting of the witch holding a tennis racket. He continued to walk until she was facing the bronze doors, he knocked on it and the door spoke. Jumping, she remembered the prefect saying something about the door speaking but she could hardly here was from massive amount of new and old students chatter.

"What gets wetter the more it dries?"

Antonella looking clueless as the man looked down at her, he raised an eyebrow as he faced the door to respond with ' _A Towel_ ' the door opened and before Antonella entered the man asked for her name in which Antonella said ' _Antonella Fortescue_ '. The man gave a strange smile and left, leaving Antonella to walk through the common room where many older students where already up studying and doing last minute assignments they were given over the holidays.

Rushing up the stairs and through the door of her room, she noticed that only Theresa Edwards was up. She gave a strange look at Antonella as she went to wake up her two friends, while Antonella went over to Wei Wei's bed to wake her up. She slapped Antonella away, determined to wake her up she decided to shake her until she got up. It did the trick.

Waiting for Wei Wei to shower, the one bathroom turned into three. Shocking Antonella, she watched Wei Wei, Melissa and Wendy rush into a bathroom leaving Antonella with Theresa Edwards.

The two ignored one another as Antonella waited for her friend, Wei Wei opened the door with her hair down and shiny. She ran straight to her trunk to put on her socks, she was quicker than what Antonella originally thought she would be. She bounced all over the place as she grabbed Antonella's hand and pulled her out of there dorms and down the short staircase.

The two ran into the common room where a crowd of students waited at the door to get out, there was hundreds of students in Ravenclaw alone and that what made Wei Wei bounced around more. All of them where taller than the two.

It took its time, but they were at the great hall eating a traditional english breakfast with a few unusual foods along with it. Owls came swooping down with letters from parents, grandparents and caregivers but none was for Antonella and she was okay with that. Her mother worked and so did her brother, she would be over the moon if she got a letter next week. It would mean the scary, moody and nervous parents have spent a fortune on chocolate ice cream as they ate there worries around. It also meant that her mother and brother would be in a good mood and hopefully send over some pasties and never melting strawberry ice-cream.

During the first breakfast of the school year, the headmaster in which she remembered from what her Hogwarts letter said to be 'Headmaster Dumbledore' or in her brothers time at Hogwarts 'Professor Dumbledore' asked for silence.

"How nice to see all your bright and cheerful faces for the new year of learning of magic" he started and Antonella already found herself bored. "From the sudden amount of students learning at Hogwarts in the recent years, the collaboration of houses will not start until your second year at Hogwarts."

A series of boo's from the Gryffindor table caused Antonella to catch James Potter looking at her, raising her eyebrow he turned back to where Sirius Black was booing the Headmaster off the 'stage'.

"Never less, studies can be done with other houses in their allocated times. Remember older students, this only applies to first years. All subjects in years two, three, four and five will be mixed with two classes and years six and seven will be sorted by skill level in learning and performance." Antonella looked over back to the Gryffindor table to catch James looking at her again, trying to ignore him she went back to face the Headmaster.

"Of course, from the boost of students and let alone 200 new first years at Hogwarts. New staff, assistances and time periods will be changed again." He looked at all the students, giving them all a warning glance. "Your timetables will appear in your hand after i finish talking, that gives year fives, six and sevens fifteen minutes to get your gear and head to class. Good luck for the 1971 year of academic achievement."

Cheers of clapping started when the timetables started to appear, looking over to see her first class was defence against the dark arts with Professor Hyde at ten in the morning. This gave enough time to start to get ready for the class and enough time to find the classroom. She found Wei Wei making a few new friends while Antonella told her she was going back to their dorms to start studying.

Making her way out of the great hall she was stopped by a certain Gryffindor, rolling her eyes as the boy spoke.

"Look who it is Sirius! Its Ellie"

"Its Antonella to you James."

Antonella only stopped talking when she saw there was at least four other boys she didn't know. She looked at James and then the other boys when he laughed, causing Sirius who was next to him laugh as well.

"There our friends" James said.

"I was wondering what their names where, honestly i had hoped you were better than Sirius at introducing friends"

She heard Sirius loss control with laughter, James had sent a dirty look at Sirius when he went back to face Antonella.

"This is Peter Pettigrew, you might remember him from last night?" He pointed to a short pudgy boy, he had dirty blond hair but what caught her eye was how scared he was. James continued to point at another boy, "Asa Hood, we share a dorm with him." He was a lot taller in height to Antonella and with his blue eyes and dark brown hair, he was hard to miss.

"Remus Lupin, he was also with myself, Sirius and Peter last night" He was the same boy he served only a few days ago, his scratched face and his tall lanky body was also hard to miss. Then the last boy was introduced "Danton Corpus"

"Corpus? Like the first Headmaster Corpus?"

The boy nodded, there was no word to describe him apart from utterly attractive. He had the body build any girl dreamed of and a face that spoke a million words and stories.

"Got to go boys" Antonella said, "Need to get ready for my first class."

"But first year classes don't start until 10"

"Exactly Sirius, I need to start studying. My first class in Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Hyde, I heard from Florean that Defence of the Dark Arts is quite the 'prepare yourself' class"

"This is why you were sorted in Ravenclaw, wanting to be the smartest student" Sirius said as he crossed his arms.

"No, its because i am a lot wiser than you Sirius. _A lot wiser_ " she said raising her eyebrow.

Sirius looked away, James said goodbye and Antonella went her way back to her dorms. She knew her way from the man earlier adventure of getting lost, going past the painting with the witch holding a tennis racket. Luck presented itself when a bunch older Ravenclaw student answered the question 'Sailing CCCCCCC. What does this mean?' the way they worked together to find the answer to be 'Sailing the Seven Seas'. She entered the common room, rushed to the staircase and went to the right to see Wei Wei and a bunch of girls.

"Antonella! We were all wondering where you went off to." Wei Wei asked, Antonella quickly noticed that there was seven other girls. Some sat on the floor while some sat on Wei Wei's or her own bed.

"I was stopped by a friend."

Joining the girls by picking up her cat from the chair next to the door, she walked over to her bed to sit next to a girl with blonde hair and a green uniform, she nearly said something when all the girls shushed her.

"Don't say anything Antonella" pleaded Wei Wei as she leaned over from her bed to Antonella's, "She is very nice" Antonella looked back at the girl she share sitting on her bed, brown hair and what made Antonella relate to the girl was they both had horrible dark bags. 

"Her name is Matilda Hoggs, isn't it great! If Theresa was here to see this, oh i might just go and find her to see her face."

"Wei Wei!" Antonella cried in laughter, the other girls followed. "Don't go stirring up trouble with her! I don't think you can sleep with one eye open."

Antonella smiled and laughed, it was the first time it wasn't forced, because her brother said a joke or when a customer was so darn amazing. She talked and laughed for hours, she didn't study and she was okay with that. She had met some of the greatest witches, not from their abilities of magic but by their abilities to become like family.


	10. Chapter 10

The nerves in Antonella was jumping around her body, it was Nine Fifty and Antonella and Wei Wei sat next to one another as they waited for their first class. Antonella had begged Wei Wei to sit at the front, which took convincing but not only did Wei Wei sit at the front with her all the other girls in her dorm earlier that became her friends sat at the front too.

"oh i am so excited!" Wei Wei bursted out loud, "i can't wait to meet Professor Slughorn. What a name!" that statement made the group of girls around her including Antonella to start laughing.

"Wei Wei, we don't have potions with Professor Slughorn until Wednesday" Antonella said, "We have defence against the dark arts with Mr Hyde in ten minutes."

The conversations started, especially with them being new students and telling stories of siblings, parents, grandparents and others of their time at Hogwarts. It was also a time to meet the other gender, with dorms separating the genders, no one really had the time to meet anyone else apart from who was of their own gender.

Antonella was told by Victoria, a girl quiet as a mouse who was part of the seven other girls in her dorm that there was more boys to girls. In fact she said it was 1 girl to every 1 and a half boys. Laughing and telling her how interesting it would be to see a half boy, this got a smile out of the girl.

Many of the other girls and boys were out of their seats and talking, forgetting the time and this included Antonella and all her nerves were suddenly gone. She met many interesting people, one of them being Jeremy Wikes. He spoke of his adventures in the northern hills, not telling which northern hill it was. What Antonella found interesting was how much he could talk about himself without giving away any information about himself, maybe it wasn't she found his interesting but impressed by this skill.

"Good morni- Well isn't this an interesting sight?"

The voice made all the students quickly run to their seats, it only made Antonella stand frozen she knew that voice. There stood the tall man with amber eyes and blonde hair. Slowly she walked to seat with her eyes making eye contact with him the entire time, sitting down his eyes stayed on her.

"Good Morning, Good Morning and Good Morning" He said, his eyes finally not looking at her but scanning the crowd of students. A class of fifty seven in fact, a massive class for even Hogwarts standards.

"My name is Professor Hyde and I will be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts this year and hopefully, all the way though to your seventh year" he said, with a pause every five or six words.

"Now please open The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection book, and go to page four. We will begin each topic with reading from the textbooks, an assignment, some hands on learning and then a test."

Antonella was quick to grab her books out of her bag she had carried along with her, so did many of the other first year Ravenclaws. She placed the book on her desk and her parchment and ink out in case notes needed to be taken, her brother was kind enough to tell her most Professors won't ask students to write notes but simply think they will. She opened the book to see it was about Hags.

"Antonella, that photo looks like my brother when he wakes up" she whispered as she pointed at a picture of a Hag in her own book.

Antonella covered her mouth to not make a noise, "no that most definitely my brother Florean, see his name is under the picture"

The two girls was instantly quieten when Professor Hyde was standing in front of their desk.

"Girls, can you tell me what we were talking about only a minute ago?

The two lowered their hands, trying to cover them. A few other students snickered while a few others also lowered their heads not wanting to get caught talking or not listening.

"As i was saying," he started as he walked back over to his desk where he grabbed his book and started to walk around as he read the beginning chapter "A hag is a savage being that looks like an ugly, old witch but has more warts by muggle standards. They possess rudimentary magic, similar to that of a troll. Little is known of them, though it is thought that they are what Muggles think are witches and are therefore popular in Muggle literature."

He looked up at everyone, "Can any of you give me a popular hag in muggle and wizard literature?"

No one spoke, even when they probably knew the answer, no one spoke. It was easy to know why, fright? Scared of getting it wrong, instantly being labeled teachers pet or being labelled a muggle or a pure blood both as bad as the other name. Labels were a big thing at Hogwarts, her brother told her, her mother told her and even a strange man who always buys magical boar pies told her that.

"Miss Fortescue, can you give me a Hag from literature?"

Antonella quickly looked up to her Professor, she never said what her name was, only if there was a roll or someone told him. She looked at him, looking forever too young to be teaching her mouth opened speechless to what to say.

"The three fates? As i recall there was three ugly hags of destiny who dressed in white robes and sat by the throne of Zeus."

It left her professor speechless, Antonella knew their was hags like Snow White's step-mother and baba yaga or even the three witches from Shakespeare could be called a hag as they had all very similar hag features.

"Yes, yes, yes." she heard the Professor Hyde whisper, "Now continue reading to yourself while i speak to Miss Fortescue outside."

Instantly Antonella froze, was she getting in trouble? Wei Wei looked worriedly at her and so did the other girls she became friends with, getting up she turned to face the other 50 so students to see only a quarter of them had a smug face and the one of them was Theresa Edwards.

Walking towards the door, she left the class room to have her nerves return and her worries flood back into her system. Why did he want to talk to her? Was it their earlier meeting? Was it her answer? Was it her talking in class. She jumped at the sound of the class door close, she faced the Professor, him being many inches taller than her.

"Miss Fortescue, by any chance are you related to Florean Fortescue?"

"Yes, he is my brother." Antonella trembled.

She could see his face change was kind and sweet to something else, hatred? Dread? Something that frighten her, instantly she wished she never went walking that morning.

"Hmm, I hope you are nothing like him. If so I will be sending a letter to your mother of your bad behaviour ."

Speechless at what he just said. What was so wrong with her brother?

"Wha-at?" she stuttered.

He did not respond, instead all he did was grab her wrist and drag her back into the class, while he slammed the door shut. Antonella had her eyes closed, afraid she would burst into tears, she quickly made her way back to her seat. Far to confused to understand what just happened.

She listened, she read and she stayed quiet for the remainder of the lesson. Suddenly the Professor she may of liked turned into a nightmare, how could a man turn so kind and youthful to an angry old man? She read pages 5 to 12 on hag diets which where to put it short children and raw liver, and she took notes on what he said about not all hags live in caves, some live like normal witches, wizards and occasionally like muggles.

She packed her books quickly in her bag, and quickly left the class room as quickly as her legs allowed her too. Her next class was with Professor McGonagall, someone Florean said was the only professor he had ultimate respect for. Before she could enter the room, Wei Wei pulled her back and stood all her new friends.

"Why did Professor Hyde pull you out of class? Did you get in trouble with me talking to you?"

"I'm not sure, I think he threatened me ." It took all the courage that Antonella could muster to not burst into tears.

The answer seemed to give a sour look on Wei Wei, as she entered the class, Antonella followed. The two took the seat next to her to see a brown tabby cat that was sitting on the Professor's seat. In only five minutes in, Antonella had said nothing at all which concerned Wei Wei as she spoke quite a lot the beginning of the last lesson.

Suddenly the cat jumped off the desk and transformed into the Professor, by instinct Antonella started to clap and so did the rest of the class. They were many screams and many 'wow's but what mattered was that this act of transformation made Antonella happy and that was all she needed at the time.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned" The professor said sternly, the only thing to say was she was beautiful for her age with grand green clothes with a witches hat.

They were all told to start writing down a few notes, which of course wasn't easy as she said words they all dreamed about knowing how to spell. Antonella found it intriguing and much more fun than Defence Against the Dark Arts, she was more than happy in this class to ask questions and for help. She simply started to adore the Professor, if it was her teaching technic, they way she silenced a class and how she never went along and embarrass a student. All qualities she would suggest to Professor Hyde if she had the courage.

Given a match they were asked to try to turn it into a pin, with the spell name and directions written on the black board. All fifty seven students quickly grabbed their wands and started to try to turn their match into a pin. Of course chaos started and the professor had to start yelling.

"Mr Thomas do not light that match"

"Miss Riddley don't go whacking your wand"

"Oh for merlins sakes Mr Wikes don't chuck the match."

The class was back into peace when the Professor stood up, everyone went back to wavering their wand and saying the spell to turn it into a pin. Wei Wei and the girl next to Wei Wei, Peggy was having a lot of trouble as they were already on their 6th match as all the other ones had snapped.

The class ended with Melissa turning her match all metal, the closet to a pin anyone got. They were then told to write up 4 inch facts about the spell, she said that this would be the easiest Transfiguration would be. The class ended and Antonella had so much to ask, it was lunch time it being 1:35 for the first years so she waited for everyone to leave so she could ask a question but the Professor beat her to it.

"I notice that you were very quiet today." the professor said behind her desk, "both your parents and brother were loud, what is wrong?"

Instantly Antonella told her professor everything, her getting lost in the morning and Mr Hyde showing her back to her class and how kind he was when he introduced himself and the small whisper joke with her friend Wei Wei and then him asking her a question, pulling her out of class and suddenly he was threatening her about not being like her brother. It ended with her in tears and the professor telling her to sit down as she told her next class to wait silently outside.

"Miss Fortescue, i would recommend being much more careful with Mr Hyde. He had a difficult time with your brother during his schooling, although be rest assured that his behaviour in your class will be spoken about to the Headmaster. Now walk along and join your friends for some lunch"

Antonella thanked the professor, whipping her tears from her eyes. She had only 7 lessons with Mr Hyde per week, it couldn't be that hard to avoid him.


	11. Chapter 11

Antonella felt defeated after her first three weeks at Hogwarts, the homework and the classwork was overwhelming. The only subject she ever looked foreword to was potions, even if she was rather horrible at the subject. Unlike her other friends in Ravenclaw, Antonella could never get the hang on anything that they taught her, leaving her to be the last one awake and the first to wake up just to complete simple homework tasks.

Sitting in the warm common room with a few of her friends, she was still reading over the locking charm that they started only the day before. Antonella had been the only student unable to cast the charm, leaving her to feel rather stupid. Looking over at her friends who were laughing and gossiping, Antonella could only feel jealously to see how the schoolwork came natural to all of them.

Hearing a high pitch laugh behind her, Antonella spun her neck around to see who it was, leaving Antonella wishing that she didn't. Theresa Edwards was laughing with Antonella's other two roommates, Melissa and Wendy. Accidentally making eye-contact, Theresa Edwards made her way towards Antonella and the small group of girls.

"Are you still trying to figure out the locking charm?" Theresa said mockingly, "I was surprised that you weren't first to do the charm because i heard that your brother was such a good student," Theresa said slowly, "Either your brother cheated, or you're the dud child."

Only staring at her, tears threatening her eyes but she couldn't let Theresa win by crying and she definitely wouldn't walk away submissively. If anything, those tears fired her up. Hearing Wei Wei get up, Antonella knew that if Wei Wei was to back her up she would be bullied. She knew this because the same thing happens with the storekeepers in Diagon Alley.

"Go away Theresa," Antonella said with a shaky voice.

" _Go Away?_ No thank you, if anything i would't mind sitting next to you, my friends."

Forcing her way to sit next to Antonella was sitting in, no one spoke a word. From day one, Theresa made it clear that she wasn't a girl you wanted to cross, she was a bully from day one. Feeling uncomfortable with Theresa sitting next to her, Antonella slowly shuffled away from her. Theresa followed, more forcefully and rougher. 

"What are you doing there! Can i have a look?" Theresa said as she snatched Antonella's homework from charms, feeling vulnerable that she might read her homework out loud, Antonella tried grabbing the piece of parchment from her.

It started to become a tug-a-war, Antonella crying out for her to give her homework back and Theresa saying that their is an error, that she must correct. The parchment ripped, causing both girls to fall backgrounds, Theresa stepped on her quill and tipped over the ink pot all over her charms homework.

"Theresa! You spilt ink all over my homework!" Antonella yelled, causing the other year grades in the common room to look over at them. "You ripped my homework in half, smudged the rest of my writing with your fingers and broke my quill!"

"I did you a favour, your information was below average." Theresa said mockingly, "You would be getting a better grade if you didn't even hand in your homework."

The smile on Theresa's face caused Antonella to snap, screaming all sort of foul words at her until she felt everyone's eyes on her eye and a tap on the shoulder. Turning around she saw the only professor she didn't want to see, Mr Hyde.

"Miss Edwards, why is Miss Fortescue yelling at you?" 

Theresa started to tear up, playing the 'victim' saying 'Antonella got angry with me for no reason! She just started to yell at me, saying really mean things.'. Antonella was growing red in the face, her eyes starting to tear up as she faced the professor.

"Is that true?" He said questioningly at Antonella.

Picking up her homework and her broken quill. She shoved the ruined homework and the broken quill in Professor Hydes face, "She ripped, spilt ink and ruined my homework, broke my quill and saying foul comments about me! See! She ruined my homework!"

"It looks the same to your normal studies work," he said mockingly, "Fortescue, at 4 o'clock sharp tomorrow you will make your way to my office and serve Detention."

Professor Hyde walked out of the common room as Antonella dropped her homework and ran past Mr Hyde, ignoring his threats as she ran down the moving stairs of Ravenclaw Tour. Reaching the entrance of Hogwarts castle, she continued to run until she outside crying behind a tree. Pathetic was all Antonella could describe that moment.

Hearing voices coming her way, Antonella curled up in a ball not wanting to be noticed. Sadly that isn't an option when their is only a few handle of students with red hair.

"James that's Tonella!"

She felt Sirius grab her arm, revealing her red teary eyes and her tear stricken cheek. Taken back, he took a few steps back only to look worried. James was only a few steps behind him when he noticed the teary Antonella.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, "Why are you upset."

"Its nothing." Antonella whispered.

"Antonella..." James said slowly.

"I said it was nothing!" Antonella snapped, "My business is not your business!"

"It is, we are you friends."

Antonella looked up, the anger she built up for Theresa unleashed at the two boys.

"We are not friends! We were never friends!" Antonella yelled, unable to express how she felt.

Standing up, Antonella pointed her boney finger at the boys. "Stay away from me, I don't want to see either one of you."

Antonella saw the two walk away, and all Antonella could do is fall to the grass banging her head on the tree trunk. Covering her mouth as she started to cry again, weak, was all Antonella could think of herself. She didn't truely wanted the boys to leave her, she didn't really mean the boys weren't her friends. They were just the wrong people in the wrong place and as much as Antonella wanted to turn back time and change how spoke to her first friends. She couldn't because that was impossible.


	12. Chapter 12

Antonella did not go to her detention, instead she stayed in her room rewriting her charms homework. It was quiet as it was four in the afternoon on a lovely sunny dayish, it was sunny for Scotland at least. Her eyes were all red and glossy as she tried not to cry anymore, as the tears would smudge her homework.

She hated Hogwarts, she hated it for all its glory, for all its students and for all its insensitive professors such as Professor Hyde. Hogwarts was not her second home as her brother had said, it wasn't her sanctuary as Sirius Black has said, and it was certainly not the happiest time of her life as Headmaster Dumbledore had said at a school assembly relating to the Halloween feast and day.

A smile appeared on her mouth as she placed the last dot on her homework, grabbing the parchment, she put it into her charms book where she locked it into her trunk, through a muggle version of a padlock. She was paranoid that Theresa Edwards would take it, read it and then destroy it. Taking out her wand she tried to do the locking charm once more on the door to the room, it took her forty-five minutes of intense practicing for her to lock the door, it left her gushing in happiness as she had manage to lock something using the locking charm.

Looking up at the clock it was already seven, time for dinner, unlocking the door manually, she made her way out of the first years level in the girls dorm down to the Gryffindor Common Room and to the Great Hall to see most of her friends were already there. Taking a seat next to Wei Wei with a smile on her lips, she received many strange looks from her friends.

"Was detention that good that you're smiling?" Wei Wei asked.

"Antonella had a detention? What for?" Feng said, he had asked everyone to address him by his last name as his first name was too embarrassing for him.

Theresa Edwards sat down next to Feng, directly opposite to Antonella, "She yell at me in the Common Room, all sort of foul stuff, to be quite honest I still haven't gotten over it." She said, faking to start to tear up. "I am still waiting for an apology."

"You ruined my homework and made fun of me and my brother. If anything you owe me an apology." Antonella said with a surge of confidence, it was short lived when Theresa started to talk rather loudly for many other nosy students to listen in.

"Your homework was already ruined, how could you write about the locking charm when you couldn't do it yourself?" She said laughing, "And also didn't you hear was Mr Hyde said about it, that it looks like your standard work, if you don't believe me that I didn't ruin your work then believe your professors."

Antonella was fuming, her face was matching her hair, a very rare sight for many to witness the girl turn completely red.

"And I didn't make fun of you or your brother, I was stating the facts. I heard from Professor Slughorn that he was terrible in potions, and that he causes plenty of trouble among fellow students. I guess its a trait that runs in the family?"

The smile that she had on her perfectly balance of make-up laid on top of her perfect white face killed Antonella, it made her sick.

"That doesn't make much sense, how can it be a family trait if she got it from her brother?" Wei Wei said as she spoke up to Theresa, "Her brother isn't her parents."

Antonella nearly wished that Wei Wei hadn't of said that, she knew the girl meant only to help her against the devil of a girl but she could only guess what would come out of her mouth next.

"Well considering the age gap and the sudden death of her father and the random inheritance to the son, it's anyone's bet that her brother is her father and her father... could of married the mother was wealth and money as he is an Australian and thats what Australian's do to British pure-bloods."

It was fortunate that the food or Professors had not appeared yet, as it was of been more messy then what it was. Antonella jumped over the table to push the girl of the seat, forcing herself to go with Theresa as they wrestled on the ground, with both of them screaming foul things at one another. Many people tried to stop it, but more people encouraged it and did not allow the people trying to end it to stop. 

As the two stopped wrestling as Antonella had a fist full of Theresa's hair in her hand, and Theresa's hands around Antonella's neck. It was a sight to see both girls looking so messy and angry.

"My father was a saint!"

"He was a gold digger!"

"No he wasn't!"

"Then was your mother a gold digger!'

"Stop it! STOP IT!" She yelled, gaining the attention of some first year Gryffindor's in the crowd, as they finally identified who the girl with red hair was.

She felt a slap to her face as a hand left her throat, she scratched her skin with her nails, leaving Antonella to scream in pain, she let go of her hair trying to get her off of her, her slaps were painful and so were her nails. Pushing her away, enough to make the crowd step back as she slide over on the floor.

"Miss Fortescue, Miss Edwards. My office now." Said the deep voice of Mr Hyde.

Antonella could feel a tear roll down her face, she had wished for any other professor to find her but him because she knew that it would be biased in Theresa's favour. Picking herself up, she walked with Mr Hyde, with her hand on her cheek. Theresa limped her way there, she limped when she didn't even get her leg injured. 

She felt suffocated when she entered the professor's office and sat down on the wood seat next to Theresa Edwards who was already in tears.

"First things first," he said, "Why did you not go to detention today Miss Fortescue?" he asked.

"I had to rewrite my homework that Theresa ruined." Antonella said with her eyes lowered.

"You will serve a detention after classes finish for a month from tomorrow for three hours." He said, Antonella's eye's widen as she realised that she would not be able to complete any homework after class before dinner.

"You should of thought of the consequences before you decided to _ditch_ the detention." He said to her, making her feel smaller then what she already felt.

Taking a look at Theresa, she could see the sympathy he had for the girl. It was totally unfair.

"Miss Edwards, what happened?"

She could see that Theresa was about to with a trophy for her acting skills, as the girl sniffled her nose as she started to 'tear up' again.

"She just randomly jumped over the table and wrestled with me, i was trying to get rid of her. She really hurt me sir, i can't walk properly on my leg."

He nodded in agreement, "Well then, I believe Miss Fortescue, you will also serve detention with Mr Filch after dinner for an hour every-night for two months."

"No! This is totally unfair, she said rude things, she scratched me!"

"We do not tolerate physical violence?"

"Do you tolerate verbal violence?"

Theresa scoffed, "I did not do such a thing! If anything I have been more then kind to you and you randomly attacked me."

"You said awful things about myself, my brother and my father!"

Mr Hyde looked over to Antonella with his devil eyes, his beady black eyes, "What did she say?"

"She said that he is an awful person, that I am an awful person. She accused my brother of being my father and killing him! and she even accused both my mother and father of being a gold digger."

A glow from Mr Hyde's face made Antonella's face to suddenly turn grime, "I can't see how any of that is rude. Since of that little outburst, I will have to send a letter home about your behaviour, Professor McGonagall can't save you now."

Antonella had never felt belittled mo much then in that very moment, Antonella had a wish and she hoped that a shooting star came past as she wished her wish.

_She wished she was a muggle and did not need to go to Hogwarts._


	13. Chapter 13

The past two month was hell, it didn't help that it was nearly December and she was more sleep deprived then the seventh year students. Every sparing second she did homework, only sleeping for four hours on week days and eight hours on weekends. Antonella had never hated a person more in her life.

Mr Hyde made detention unbearable, for three hours she was to sit on the stone floor in a class room as Mr Hyde marked homework. What made it worse was, Mr Hyde gave her homework from her detention. She was already struggling with her homework, let alone another lot of homework on top of her current load. At dinner, she wouldn't eat, she would attempt to finish what ever ridiculous homework Mr Hyde would give her. If it was an essay on'Why British muggles moved to Australia' or proving a mathematic equation. All her homework was on the basis of muggles, and no one knew any of the topics. Leaving her to struggle on her own.

Her other professors seemed to catch up to the girls lack of sleep as she often looked like a mess in class. Wei Wei had to occasionally wake Antonella up in transfiguration class. They also saw how skinny the girl had became, but they couldn't do anything. Mr Hyde had justified his punishment to the headmaster, and the other professors knew if the girl missed a day of learning, or one less day of homework would make her behind.

Her night detentions with Flinch was the worst, she had to sit in an empty class room for an hour. Wasting an hour which she could of spent trying to prove Pythagoras Theorem for Mr Hydes stupid homework. However, all this hell was over for Antonella as she completed her last detention with Mr Hyde a month ago, and her last detention with Flinch last night. For the first time in two months, Antonella has completed all her homework well before dinner and was able to hang around her friends.

It was becoming chiller as the months went by, with it nearly being November, no one dared outside to face the winds. Her closest friends - Wei Wei and surprisingly Matilda Hoggs were all hanging around the ravenclaw entrance, in a little spacious area the girls called 'the secret area'. No one to their knowledge knew of the area, and that was how they liked it - being able to talk, gossip and cry without anyone, especially Theresa Edwards. 

The three girls were gossiping about boys, boys and boys as they giggled and shared stories of their over dramatic meetings with the 'hottest' boys in the year level. That title went to Danton Corpus. All the girls agreed he was the 'hottest' apart from Matilda - the only slytherin in the group of three - who said he was an absolute pig.

"He is rude and arrogant!" Matilda exclaimed.

"A match in heaven for you." Wei Wei whispered to Antonella.

It was no secret that Matilda Hoggs and Danton Corpus hated one another, it mainly revolved around who's ancestor created Hogwarts was it Danton's or Matilda's? No one knew for certain as the founders said Danton's ancestor, however the historians said it was Matilda's.

"What did you say Wei Wei?" Matilda snapped.

"Matilda and Danton... sitting in a tree-" Antonella begun to sing.

"Antonella!" Matilda yelled, making both Antonella and Wei Wei go into a fit of laughter as Matilda got more and more red in the face.

"You two are terrible friends" Matilda muttered.

"At least we're fun friends" Wei Wei said, trying to control her laughter.

The fit of laughter didn't die down, as the thought of Matilda going red in the face as they teased her about Danton was addictive. However, Matilda had the last laugh.

"What about James Potter?" Matilda said.

"What about him?" Antonella said.

"You... Him...?"

That was the moment Antonella attacked Matilda, wrestling her onto the floor. Matilda and Wei Wei were the only two who knew about James and Sirius, once being her friend, and they teased poor Antonella relentlessly about it.

The wrestle turned into a tickle fight, as Antonella attacked Matilda with zero mercy. Wei Wei was possible the smartest in the group, and decided to stay out of the way and to avoid being the next tickle victim. The laughter coming from the two was becoming louder, and their secret hide out was going to be found if they didn't hush up. However, both girls didn't care as they tickled one another until they couldn't breathe. Well, until James Potter and Danton Corpus was standing at the mini entrance.

"What's going on here?" James said, "Why wasn't I invited?" he continued, "I love tickle fights".

Antonella's jaw dropped as she watched both boys smirk and look down at the two girls, Wei Wei could barely control her laughter as both girls were in a state of denial.

"Matilda, you hurt James's feelings" Danton said mockingly, "You're excluding Gryffindors".

Neither girls could open their mouths to fire back a response before James said something.

"Who would of guessed that Antonella would get months worth of detentions before Sirius could? Like its crazy." His intentions was to tease her, but the detentions struck a cord with Antonella.

"James" She managed to say, "Go away."

Unlike what she originally thought, James did leave with Danton. Antonella was sitting in silence as the three girls looked at one another.

"This is going to be a long seven years." Wei Wei stated.

"With Danton and Theresa" Matilda continued.

Antonella stayed quiet, until she said, "Its going to be a long year with James and Mr Hyde."

_The girls would never ever be more correct in their life again._


End file.
